Another world awaits, and you're going!
by Queen of Crack Pairings
Summary: If he's the Composer of Shibuya, why is he so intent on ruining the relationship of a wigger and a shopkeeper? Perhaps he should stop being so masochistic. Joshua/Beat, Beat/Masuoka.


Beat was watching a bunch of people he didn't know play soccer. He was growing restless, because soccer was seriously BORING like nothing else. Just a bunch of guys kicking a ball. How did he get pulled into this?

And he saw the ONE person who could make him do nearly anything give him a short wave from his position at the goal. And he waved back. How could he not?

"He really thinks you're special."

The purr in Beat's ear made the skater jump, before he angrily turned to brandish a fist at…

"Oh, it's jus' you. What d'you think you're doin' here?" he sniffed, folding his arms as Joshua slid into the seat beside him. "If Hii saw me talkin' to you, he'd get upset."

"What a pity," the other blond drawled, leaning back and giving his companion one of THOSE looks that made anyone on the receiving end rather uneasy. "I'd hate for you and Masuoka to break up. You're so sickeningly happy together. And I'm here to visit you. Why not, after all? We're FRIENDS, aren't we Beat?"

He moved a little closer, eyes trained on Masuoka (Beat was only too grateful to see that the raven was too busy being a proper goalie to see what was going on) and draping one arm over the back of the taller blond's chair.

"Dun' try anythin', aight?" was the only response the Composer got out of the other, obviously irritated boy, who seemed to shrink into his seat.

"You always did assume the worst of me, Daisukenojo."

And Joshua promptly crossed the line of unnervingly close into the land of no return, his hand toying with the black beanie sitting oh-so-close to his hand. Why oh why was he so determined to seduce the one person too oblivious to fall for his many charms? He was a masochist, honestly.

Masuoka panted, his breath making little clouds in the cold afternoon air. Winter sucked, but it meant that he got to eat lots of hot food, sleep in late (on his days off, anyway), and snuggle up with Beat.

The last part was his favourite.

Of course, he also got to play soccer. Sure it wasn't a winter game (usually), but it got him running around, which kept him warm. In a winter like this, warmth was a definite bonus.

And he'd got stuck with goalie. Usually he was out there, in the middle of it all. But apparently the rest of the team had become fed-up with their 'star player' and delegated him to a less-action-filled position. This meant that he had time to look up at Beat every now and again.

Speaking of which, the other team was being kept busy by his team-mates' efforts…Perhaps he could spare a glance?

Those melted-chocolate eyes, scrunched up with the smile that broke Masuoka's pale elfin face, soon widened with horror.

"Not again…" he wailed, before hearing someone yell at him on-field and turn to come face-to-face with a soccer ball.

Joshua grunted, feeling Beat's hands push him HARD and knock the wind out of him.

"Excuse me, but what the-"

Beat was sprinting down the stand, jumping over people's drinks and running onto the field. And Joshua saw Masuoka attempting to stand and promptly falling again.

"Oh please," he muttered, waving his hand airily and making the raven disappear. In fact, everyone around him disappeared. Only Beat was left standing on the field, scratching his head at the lack of fainted Masuoka at his feet.

"Where'd Hii go?"

"Oh, they went to a parallel world temporarily. They won't even know what's going on. But now you and I can talk properly. I think we're long overdue for a proper talk, don't you?"

Joshua was ambling down the stand, eyes shining dangerously as they focussed on their target. "Beat…You need to expand your world. Don't you listen to Sanae? The world ends with you. Your world is only as big as you make it. Neku learnt that through the Game, but I don't know if it rang home with you. You were focussed on your sister, and now you're focussed on your shop boy. You need to realise that the world you're sitting in is shrinking by the minute."

This made the other blond shake his head angrily.

"No, YOU need ta get your nose outta my business! I'm doin' fine wit' my world as is; I dun' need you meddlin' in my life! Now bring 'em all back!"

"Oh Beat, I don't want to MEDDLE. I want to replace several parts of your life. You could have a brilliant world, full of life and people. But you hold yourself back by being with that shop boy. He's going nowhere. You have been static for the past year, haven't you? I could take you places. I know I could."

They were standing on the cold, hard dirt, staring at each other. The skater felt guilt curl his stomach into uncomfortable shapes, because Joshua HAD come along first, and had Masuoka been a few days later, the ash blond MIGHT'VE come out on top.

"I'm sorry an' all, Joshua. I can't."

The other boy had shivered when Beat had said his name, before sighing.

"You think that this is something I'm going to go back on? I want time with you, whether you like it or not. You and I are the only people in this world on this frequency, so we are essentially alone."

His eyes were glinting strangely as he broke the invisible barricade between them and he touched the taller blond's chest. "You're going to be mine for a little while."

As always, when their lips met (Joshua's hands cupped Beat's jaw in that romantic movie way, but Beat didn't notice the detail), it was incredibly deep and passionate. NOTHING like his kisses with Masuoka. But of course, they didn't need the deep kisses at this stage. They showed so much emotion in a perfectly chaste kiss.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" huffed the Composer, eyes flashing yet again. "Stop worrying about him, because he's perfectly safe. Think of me!"

"Not used to not gettin' yer way, mm?" smirked the skater. "Well, how long you makin' me stay here?"

"For as long as it takes," whispered the slender blond, his voice catching as he pressed in even closer. "You continue to evade me, even though I could do ANYTHING for you. I could make you my Conductor, were I so inclined. You could be so rich, so happy with me. But you don't want me. So I want you."

He smiled seductively, eyes half lidded and oh GOD why was he so warm and pretty because Beat was having trouble staying strong but would Masuoka mind because this was the goddamn COMPOSER he was stuck with, the COMPOSER sticking his hands up his clothes and biting his shoulder like that-

"Hm Beat, you're really going along with this? Wow, I didn't expect you to be so compliant," hummed the ash blond, his lips painting invisible shapes on his paramour's skin. "Mm, you smell so good. Why didn't I do this earlier?"

"Because you had a consequence before?" Beat managed, his hands gripping Joshua far tighter than he'd ever admit (Masuoka would KILL him if he could see it).

"A conscience? Yes, I suppose…I grew desperate. But look at you. How could I not want you?" purred the shorter boy, violet eyes glinting upwards. His tongue found the inside of Beat's wrist, as did his lips and GODDAMNIT why did the one kid who could control reality have to be obsessed with him? Wet rough tongue on his fingers, HOT HOT HOT mouth sucking on each and every digit and he just stood there and took it, not sure of how to respond. Sure, it was hot. DAMN was it sexy. Joshua looking up at him with those bedroom eyes, sucking on his fingers and smirking. And maybe it wasn't so bad. If only he could have them both, Joshua to do stuff like this and Masuoka to be there for him and love him…

Because honestly. How could ANYONE resist Joshua when he was so determined?


End file.
